1.06b
Patch 1.06b was released on the 4th July 2012. Changes *The date widget arrows in the lobby no longer stay gone after you've looked at your save games *Added a separate set of Muslim feudal (Iqta) laws *Added a separate Muslim invasion CB with longer truce and no taking of all occupied provinces *The success chance for kill plots now increases drastically past 100% Plot Power *Decadence revolter special troops now disband after the war *Empires now cost 400 Piety to create (up from 200) *Muslim vassals can no longer declare Holy Wars on rulers of their top liege's religion *Corrected the English regnal numbers to exclude the Saxon Edwards *Added harsher creation conditions for the Latin Empire *Added proper creation conditions for the Caliphates *No longer possible to revoke the last landed title off a ruler with significant vassals *The chancellor in West African cultures is now called Grand Vizier *The minor title 'title_ruler_consort' no longer has separate localization strings - it's now the other gender version of the spouse's ruler title *Added separate law message for when muslims pass laws *Doubled the opinion penalty for revoking a kingdom *Should no longer be possible to get both the Sayyid and Mirza traits *Scripted banned colors for Coats of Arms should now work *Removed some duplicate text entries *Tech focuses can no longer change when you inherit someone's title *Commander traits are now generated for characters created with the 'create_character' effect with a martial trait *The Jizya tax modifier is now shown with an icon on Holdings *Corrected the religion of Muhammad's ancestors *Changed the name of the 'Empire of Spain' to 'Empire of Hispania' *Can no longer transfer Duke or King rank vassals to anyone except their de jure liege *Buffed the Christian states of Iberia by giving them more holdings, more initial building upgrades and slightly higher tech *When moving an army into a sea zone, it will now prefer loading onto the smallest possible fleet *Attached units can no longer lead a siege if the unit they are attached to is also besieging *Increased the max number of holdings in many counties in continental Europe, England and the Levantine coast *Attached units now move at the same speed *Can no longer select holy orders to play in the lobby *Vassals with a weak claim on the liege that they can't currently use no longer get an increased revolt risk *Diplo AI: Tweaked "desires better alliance" factor for marriages *Added 'decadence' character history command *The Seljuks now start at 0% Decadence Fixes *MP: Fixed an OOS issue between people with and without SoI. (Unfortunately, this means modders with SoI cannot just script in any number of wives in other religions.) *Fixed a serious but simple error messing up the Spanish localization text *Corrected a load of German text using ';' in the localization, corrupting the text database *The game will no longer crash if you have the African Unit Pack DLC but not the Sword of Islam *Fixed a bug with 'replace_path' in mods *Fixed a bug that would not actually detract the empire creation Piety cost *Fixed a problem with the event effects 'gain_settlements_under_title' and 'vassalize_or_take_under_title' where rebel or revolter occupied counties would not be taken in the peace *Fixed a bug where breaking a truce would not actually cost Prestige *Fixed a bug with the event effect 'abdicate_to_most_liked_by' that could cause the new ruler of a non-feudal state to become independent when he should not *Character modifiers now correctly recalculated when a timed character modifier expires *Fixed some glitches with betrothals in the Muslim world *Fixed a bug with Heavy Armor tech level 5 *Fixed a bug with the Ramadan events firing at once if war was declared *Religion View: The portrait of the religious head should now age correctly *Fixed a bug with the tooltip for usurping emperor tier titles *Fixed some errors in the Welsh character database *Women with 'immortal' flagged traits no longer grow infertile after 45, and the AI knows this *Fixed an issue with 'immortal' marked traits added in the ruler designer or the history *Fixed two bugs with a dynasty's Coat of Arms changing for no reason *Corrected event picture for event 75075 *Fixed some events using incorrect form 'only_capable' *Corrected lots of (harmless) errors in the gui files *Fixed a bug with the NTechnology defines and REN_PROVINCE not being read *Invasion AI: Fixed some deadlock situations that could occur when armies were loaded on fleets belonging to the wrong agent *Army AI: Fixed a glitch with attrition avoidance when having attached units *Page 12 in the Ledger no longer crashes in "observer" mode *When divorcing a spouse, the "matrilineal" marriage status is now correctly reset *Fixed a bug where armies containing Holy Order regiments could be disbanded when the Holy Order itself withdrew its forces for another conflict *Fixed a bug preventing a host without The Sword of Islam from hosting MP games with those who do and have selected Muslim rulers *Fixed a freeze bug in the lobby when stepping back through history from an advanced date *Fixed a bug with historical scripted non-succession laws being overridden at start *Fixed a bug where landless religion heads could be succeeded by ones of the wrong religion *Fixed a bug in some combat tactics that would immediately destroy all enemies of a certain unit type For Modders *Exported EMPIRE_CREATION_PIETY_COST to defines *Added 'creation_requires_capital' field to landed titles *Added 'title_female' custom holder title to landed titles *Added event effect 'disband_event_forces' Category:Patch Notes